De viaje al zoo con Stannis y Davos
by KSB Sworn Shield
Summary: Stannis y Davos, viajan al zoo con Shireen y Edric Tormenta. ¿Que sucesos tendran lugar en él?


Por fin el cielo brillaba con el sol en lo alto. Shireen Baratheon y su primo Edric Tormenta, aguardaban impacientes en la puerta de la fortaleza.

Los dos chiquillos parecían haber tomado éxtasis, pues no paraban de chillar histéricos y saltar al compas de los cascabeles de Caramanchada.

Por otra parte, Stannis y Davos; quienes serian los encargados de llevarlos de visita al zoo, andaban somnolientos y arrastrando los pies.

Habían llegado al puerto, donde les esperaba el Ferri "tu no sabes nada", para alcanzar la costa y desde allí, desde la capital de los reinos, tomar el taxi de la compañía A.A.C.U.P.P.M.Q.U.C ( alto, alto como un pino, pesa menos que un comino) y así llegar al zoológico "Pueblo libre".

Después de que Stannis vomitara tres veces, Edric se derramara la bebida por encima y Davos estornudara encima de Shireen, pudieron llegar sanos y salvos al zoo dirigido por Mance Ryder.

La gente se agolpaba en la entrada para recoger su ticket; mientras Davos se quedaba con los niños, Stannis fue a comprarlos.

Cada tres chirridos de dientes, faltaba una persona menos para su turno; de tres, pasaros a cinco, luego a siete…casi estuvo apunto de partirse la dentadura entera, afortunadamente, pudo ponerse frente al mostrados y pedir de una vez, lo que andaba buscando.

Frente a la ventanilla, se encontraba un hombre corpulento y robusto; vestía un uniforme de pantalón rojo y camisa de rayas rojas y blancas, con un gorrito rojo haciendo juego.

-Dos de adulto y dos de niño – Stannis como de costumbre, hablaba con tono bajo, susurrante y con templanza – por favor.

-Yo Shagga, hijo de Dolf, Líder de los Grajos de Piedra,- empezó a decir el gigante con una voz atronadora - junto con todos los jefes de las tribus de las montañas y el pueblo libre, esperamos que pasen un buen día

Cuando el Baratheon y señor de Rocadragon se agrupo con los demás, los dos mas pequeños, se le tiraron encima como pirañas hambrientas, para apoderarse de las entradas. Durante el breve ajetreo, el caballero de la cebolla para no ser diana de golpes accidentales, se apartó de los otros tres, consiguiendo así pisar una caca de perro.

-Dicen que pisar excrementos de Perro, traen buena suerte – manifestó Stannis mientras tenia a los niños colgados del cuello – siéntete afortunado Ser Davos

-Me sentiría afortunado si fuera de un perro de verdad – adjunto con una mirada a un hombre de casi dos metros y con la cara quemada, que dormitaba no muy lejos del pequeño regalo – alteza.

Una vez dentro, Shireen y Edric quisieron visitar en primer lugar, el recinto dedicado a los venados; lo majestuosos animales que representaban a su casa.

El habitáculo era extenso, de una amplia llanura verde y con abundante hierba. A primera vista no se divisaba ningún venado, pero cerca de la sombra de un árbol, dos ciervos de gran cornamenta, estaban…bueno, digamos claramente que manifestaban unos gustos especiales de ámbito sexual.

-Renlys everywhere – soltó Davos con una sonrisa socarrona

-Padre – interrumpió Shireen con una vocecilla dulce; su padre la mira desde arriba - ¿Qué hacen esos dos ciervos?

-Iré a por unos helados – dijo el contrabandista, saliéndose del problema – vuelvo enseguida

-Padre, no me has contestado – insistió la niña, mientras Davos se iba a toda prisa

-El ciervo de atrás – empezó a decir – esta ayudando a su amigo, a subir la cuesta

-¿Qué cuesta? – Pregunto Edric confuso – Si no hay ninguna

-Mirar, ahí viene Davos – señalo Stannis astutamente – ir a por vuestro helado

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritaron con alegría

Continuaron caminando por los distintos recintos de animales; Davos con su helado de dos bolas de chocolate, Stannis con vainilla, Shireen fresa y Edric Nata. Los dos niños andaban excitados con cada animal, como si fuera la primera vez que los ven; sobretodo la sorpresa se la llevaron con los girafantes.

Mientras los menores admiraban los cocodrilos, Stannis y Davos se sentaron en un banco al lado del habitad de los avestruces.

-Están muy felices – observó Davos - ¿Verdad?

-Pronto tendremos que volver a casa

-Se entristecerán – admitió el contrabandista

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea siempre feliz; la mayor parte del tiempo tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gustan por un bien mayor

De repente, Stannis se vio sorprendido por los largos cuellos de dos avestruces. Estas, despreocupadas de todo, empezaron a devorar el helado de vainilla, dejando únicamente el cucurucho de galleta.

-¿Lo has visto Ser Davos? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras se incorporaba del banco – Ni el reino animal me respeta.

-Tome – Davos también se levanto, y le echo una de sus bolas de helado – alteza

Mas adelante, Shireen y Edric quedaron inauditos, al observar a un hombre alto y delgado, con una barbita de chivo larga y un collar de monedas, dentro del propio entorno de las cabras.

El susodicho individuo, estaba comiendo hierba con sus "amigas" las cabras.

-Padre – susurro la niña agarrándose de su mano - ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué esta con las cabras? ¿Es un empleado?

-No puede ser un empleado – se adelanto Edric – no lleva el traje de rayas, como ese tipo de ahí – dijo señalando a un hombre con una amplia barba blanca y una cara ancha de mejillas coloradas, que no era alto, pero tenia un pecho amplio y una tripa descomunal.

-Chico – interrumpió el empleado – No me llamo "tipo" yo soy – carraspeo y se llevo una mano al pecho - Tormund Matagigantes, el Gran Hablador, Soplador del Cuerno y Rompedor del Hielo, Puño de Trueno, - los cuatro se marcharon, dejando a Tormund hablando solo - Marido de Osas, Rey del Aguamiel en el Salón Rojo, Portavoz ante los Dioses y Padre de Ejércitos.

-El que has visto antes – empezó a decir Stannis – era Vargo Hoat. No es más que un mendigo cualquiera.

El día continúo pasando, de aventura en aventura. Vieron los lobos, los leones y los peces. También admiraron los mamuts, los gato sombras y las cebras del invierno.

Volvieron a detenerse en la zona de los monos. Con ellos, dándoles la comida; había una pareja de cuidadores.

Uno era alto y sin orejas, bien afeitado, calvo, y con la nariz recta y ojos grises. La otra, era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio.

Los cuatro visitantes, pasaron por alto lo que andaban haciendo los cuidadores, pues se quedaron un poco atónitos y asqueados por la actitud de dos de los monos; los cuales, se andaban metiendo el dedo en el culo y luego, se lo daban al compañero a oler, para terminar chupándolo.

-No quiero venir mas, padre – confeso Shireen

-Yo tampoco tío – continuo Edric – No pensé que los animales no tuvieran modales ni educación

-Volvamos entonces a Rocadragon.

Sin mas tardanza, regresaron a la salida del zoo; donde un hombre de constitución pequeña, de rostro demacrado y calvo, les un sello en la mano, para que cuando regresaran, tuviesen un descuento. Bueno, a los niños se lo puso en la mano, mientras que a Davos y Stannis, fue en la frente.

-Yo no quiero andar por ahí con ese dibujo – lo señala con el dedo –en la frente

-Para eso tengo una solución – el trabajador saca de una caja un sombrero de granjero y se lo coloca a Stannis en la cabeza – hasta le favorece

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, lograron llegar de regreso a Rocadragon. No sin antes unas cuantos chistes sobre el sombrero de granjero de Stannis; el cual se lo habría quitado encantado, de no ser, porque el empleado del zoo, le había puesto antes pegamento por dentro, para que se le pegara en la cabeza.


End file.
